The invention relates to a method for adjusting a beam direction of a headlight of a vehicle having at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel. The invention also relates to a device for adjusting a beam direction of a headlight of a vehicle. Lastly, the invention relates to a vehicle with such a device.
For motor vehicles, it is common to use headlights having a fixed light distribution for a static illumination of the roadway. The light distribution is typically asymmetric, so that in countries with right-hand traffic the light distribution in front of the vehicle is cropped vertically on the left side by about 1%. In general, a compromise must be found for different road classes.
In addition, a so-called dynamic cornering light is known which pivots the light distribution to the inside of the turn based on the front axle steering angle. Expected curves can be anticipated with appropriate controllers of the vehicle electronics, so that the pivot angle of the headlights which are pivotable around their horizontal axis can be adjusted early to the expected road conditions. In this case, the speed of the motor vehicle is additionally taken into account, because the size of the pivot angle is typically reduced at high speeds. The yaw rate of the motor vehicle can also be used as input parameter for controlling the pivot angle. Pivoting is typically performed with suitable stepper motors.
DE 20 2004 010 944 U1 discloses an industrial truck with at least a working lighting device, wherein at least one device is provided for automatically changing the illumination region of the working illumination device in response to planned and/or performed changes in driving direction of the industrial truck.